Kanare Tsuki no Daito
Kanare Tsuki no Daito Kanare Tsuki no Daito(''月の大東 カナレ ''Tsuki no Daito, Kanare) ''is an OC/RPC for the Naruto universe created by KanareWater on photobucket. She is a chunin level kunoichi from Konohagakure and a member of Team Nobuki. Background Kanare was born to regular citizens of Konohagakure. Her father, Aomine, was a blacksmith and her mother, Fume, was a librarian. When Kanare was five years old, robbers broke into her home and in a frightened stupor, attacked and killed Kanare's parents. Kanare hid in the bathroom closet the whole time. After the accident, she began living with her grandfather Sukisyo and her uncle Toru. Toru became a father to Kanare and insited to Sukisyo that she become a ninja so she would always be able to protect herself. On her first day at the academy, Kanare made very good friends with a girl the same age as her. Her name was Sachi Kakashimo. Sachi, like most of the other girls in their class was infatuated with Sasuke Uchiha. Kanare, on the other hand merely felt bad for Sasuke. She knew that he lost his entire family in the Uchiha massacre, but she felt as if she could relate to the boy because her parents had been slaughtered as well. During her school days, Kanare was nicknamed "Celery Stick" because she was tall, lanky, and had pale green hair. She simply played along because she wanted the others to accept her. Despite losing her parents in such a traumatic way, Kanare always managed to keep a smile on her face and remain happy. She was very studious because she knew that if her mother were still alive, she would constantly be riding Kanare's tail making sure that she kept her grades up! Kanare did not have a kekkei genkai, however in her clan, a common justu was Water Release: Barrier Style. Under Toru's tutelage, Kanare learned basic forms of that jutsu. She also learned how to use kunai and shuriken, however she did not like to hurt others, so she mostly worked on improving her Water Release: Barrier Style jutsu. When Kanare graduated, she was placed in a genin cell with Kotomi Sarutobi and Shinsai Cho, and their sensei was Nobuki Tamaki. Their team was known as Team Nobuki. Personality Kanare is generally a happy person. She is very sensitive however, and sometimes take things too personally. She is self-consious of her heigth and green hair, but over time she learns to love it. She is very kind to others and rarely gets angered. She is determined to become strong so she can carry on the legacy of her parents. Appearance Kanare is tan with long light-green hair(which she inherited from her mother) and piercing blue eyes. She also has a distinct lower lip.(a trait she inherited from her father) In Part I, she wears a greyish teal vest over a bold teal dress with grey-teal and white trimmings. She wears black shorts that reach just above her knee. She wears black standard shinobi sandals and wraps white bandages around her anles. She wears grey-teal gloves that begin at her forearm and end at her fingertips. She wears her black forehead protector around her forehead. In Part II, Kanare pulls some of her hair into a side ponytail and cuts the other side with layers. Her hair has grown from her middle back to her bottom. She wears a new grey-teal vest with bold teal sleeves over a black, long-sleeved, mid-drift top. Her new foreheaed protector is white and she wears it around her waist. She wears a long grey-teal skirt that is cut open in the front. Underneath she wears a turqoise belt over black pants. She wears a new design of black shinobi sandals. She nows has her lip pierced and three dermal piercings: one on her chin and her dimples. Abilities Taijutsu Kanare is not very gifted in taijutsu because she hates inflicting pain upon others. However, if the situation demands, Kanare is very capable of delivering a couple of painful blows. Her uncle Toru was very gifted in taijutsu and taught Kanare most of what she knows. Water Release A jutsu that has been passed down throughout the Tsuki no Daito clan is Water Release in different variations. The Water Release jutsu that Kanare specializes in is Water Release: Barrier Style. Toru knew how to do Barrier Style, so he taught Kanare the basics and she developed her own style. Toru was a master in Water Release: Projectile Style. He is currently trainging Kanare in that style. Statistics Part I Kanare was a very bright and studious student, however her fighting skills were not very good. She didn't like harming others, so fighting was not her favorite thing to do. As she grew older, Kanare became to determined to become a better fighter to keep the legacy of her parents. Kanare befriended or tried to befriend everyone. Her best friend was Sachi Kakashimo. Sachi was very much infatuated with Sasuke Uchiha like all of the other fan girls, but Kanare just felt bad for him. She knew how it felt for someone to lose their parents like he did. For that similarity, Sasuke and Kanare made a very distinct bond. They did not spend much time together, but when the opportunity presented itself, the two would go on walks and talk about their families and what they remembered about them. (At this point, there were no romantic feelings between the two, just platonic) During the chunin exams, Kanare sadly was pitted against her best friend, Sachi. The two fought for four rounds and ultimately, Kanare won. Angered by her loss, Sachi promised her once best friend that one day she would defeat Kanare. Broken and hurt by Sachi's actions, Kanare confided in Sasuke. Being the cold person Sasuke is, at first he was awkward and didn't know how to help the heartbroken ninja. However, after a few minutes Sasuke awkwardly patted Kanare on the head and told her that everything would work out. Little did she know that her friend was about to leave Konoha for what she thought was forever. During the Timeskip During the timeskip, Kanare left Team Nobuki and continued training under her uncle Toru. She learned two new jutsus, Water Release: Projectile Style and Water Release: Crashing Wave Style. In her free time, Kanare volunteered at the Konoha library and became good friends with Shiho. She also worked with Shizune as sort of a secretary to Lady Tsunade. Kanare tried her best to forget about Sasuke, and for a while, she did. She remained close to her teammate Shinsai and began to develop romantic feelings for him. Part II Team Nobuki is reunited and Kanare, Shinsai, and Kotomi are stronger than ever. Kanare has grown more confident in not only her strength and fighting skills, but her looks. One night while Kanare was preparing to go to sleep, a hooded man broke into her house through her window. Having a flashback to the break in on her parents home, Kanare begins to have a panic attack and falls to the floor crying and hypervenalating. The hooded man sits in front of her and cups her face. Frozen in fear, Kanare says nothing. Then, the hooded man removes his hood and Kanare is dumbfounded. Sasuke Uchiha had come to Konoha and Kanare was the only one who knew it. Sasuke calmed Kanare down and apologized for his rude entrance. The last thing he said to Kanare before he left was, "When I finish my business, I promise I'll be back." He also made Kanare promise that she wouldn't tell anyone that he had been back. Kanare promised, and with that, her Uchiha was gone. Kanare's developing relationship with Shinsai had long been over and Kanare decided it was okay for her to have feelings for Sasuke-kun. During Pein's attack on Konoha, Sachi was pitted against him for a few minutes. Due to Sachi's weakness in comparison to Pein, she was easily defeated. Kanare pulled Sachi to cover and tried to heal her. Sachi said, "Kanare...you're no medic nin..." Kanare and Sachi both begin to cry. Sachi, knowing she is about to die says to Kanare, "You are my best friend...I'll tell your folks you said... hello..." From that point on, Kanare devoted herself to joining the war full on. She wanted to show everyone, her parents, Sachi, even Sasuke, that she was strong and that she could protect the ones she loved. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kanare is knocked unconsious during combat. During her short comatose, Kanare has a vision and finally is reunited with her mother. Fume is very proud of the kunoichi her daughter has become and gives Kanare the strength to wake up and continue fighting. Movies Kanare was in Road to Ninja. In the AU, Kanare's parents weren't murdered and Kanare did not become a ninja. Instead, she lived at home with her parents and grew up to be an unruly child. She became very rude and rebellious. She is known for flirting with all of the guys and getting into trouble with the hokage. Despite everything, she still holds a soft spot for Sasuke and tries the most to be with him. TriviaEdit *Kanare means significant: She was named this because she was her parents firstborn child *Tsuki no Daito means thrusting sword: The Tsuki no Daito clan was famous for their blacksmithing and swordsmanship *Kanare's favourite food is Kushikatsu squid *Kanare's catchphrase is, "For the legacy, I'll keep going!" or ''Regashi no tame ni, watashi wa tsudzukeru yo! *Kanare was nicknamed "Celery Stick" (セロリスティック, ''Serorisutikku) ''because of her tall, lanky frame and her long green hairRegashī no tame ni, watashi wa tsudzukeru yo! Regashī no tame ni, watashi wa tsudzukeru yo! ReferenceEdit All credit goes to the Naruto Animation team and KanareWater on photobucket.com Category:FINAL Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Konohagakure